Galactic Alliance Remnant
|language=Galactic Basic Standard |capital=none, headquarters based on ''Alliance'' |headofstate=Supreme Commander |commander=Supreme Commander |headofgov=Admiral Gar StaziStar Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |founding= |constitution=Galactic Alliance Common Charter |formed=Galactic Federation of Free Alliances |established=130 ABY |currency= |holiday= |religious= |anthem= |dissolved= |restored= |reorganized= |fragmented= |era=Legacy era }} The Galactic Alliance Remnant was a military resistance movement founded in 130 ABY from units of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force following the surrender of the Galactic Alliance government in the Sith-Imperial War. Under the command of Duros Admiral Gar Stazi, the Galactic Alliance Remnant was a major player during the subsequent civil war against Darth Krayt's Sith-controlled Empire. Seven years of hit and run operations against the Imperial Navy, including the capture of the Advanced Star Destroyer prototype, made the defeat of the Alliance Remnant forces a top priority for Darth Krayt and his Sith regime. History Antebellum Prior to the start of the Sith-Imperial War, the Galactic Alliance was the main power in the Galaxy. Based on Coruscant and stretching as far as to the Outer Rim world of Dac, the Alliance government had been in power since the end of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies When Darth Krayt's Sith Order sabotaged the joint Jedi/Yuuzhan Vong Ossus Project, the Fel Empire invoked the Treaty of Anaxes and declared war on the Galactic Alliance. Although somewhat hobbled by the defection of some Alliance worlds due to anti-Yuuzhan Vong sentiments, the first year of the war went well for Alliance forces.Star Wars Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2 The support of the Jedi Order on Ossus gave the Alliance a edge over Imperial forces in numerous engagements. However, once the Sith Order openly pledged it's support to the Empire, the tide of battlebegan to shift. Many military operations ordered by the Triumvirate ended in failure, which further eroded the confidence of Alliance member worlds. Desperate for a major decisive victory, Triumvirs Nu Toreena and Bail Antilles authorized a bold action proposed by Rear Admiral Piers Petan to capture Emperor Roan Fel over Caamas. Overriding the concerns of fellow Triumvir Gial Gahan, Jedi Master Kol Skywalker, and Galactic Alliance Core Fleet commander Admiral Gar Stazi, the Alliance government assembled a majority of their Core based warships, including Admiral Stazi's fleet, at Caamas to ambush Fel's forces and bring a swift end to the war. Defeat at Caamas engaged in a fighting withdrawal from the Battle of Caamas in 130 ABY.]] Unfortunately for the Galactic Alliance, the Battle of Caamas proved to be an elaborate trap set up by Imperial forces under Grand Admiral Morlish Veed. Surrounding the system with numerous gravity mines, Alliance forces were trapped and surrounded by a superior force of Imperial starships. As the battle raged and both sides suffered heavy damage, news arrived that the Jedi Order would be unable to send assistance, due to a Sith attack on the Alliance capital of Coruscant. Jedi forces were able to prevent a Sith victory, though at the cost of heavy casualties. Sensing that victory was within his grasp, Grand Admiral Veed offered the Alliance terms for a complete surrender. Feeling that the battle was lost, Admiral Petan called on all GA forces to stand down. Unwilling to surrender and abandon the cause of the Galactic Alliance, Admiral Stazi called on all Alliance forces still willing to fight to join him in a strategic withdrawal. In additon to the warships of the Core Fleet, other GA commanders like Admiral Nict linked up with Stazi, who utilized his knowledge of local hyperspace routes to escape with a large fleet of Alliance warships. Mere days later, the Galactic Alliance government capitulated to the Empire and was absorbed into the newly formed Sith-controlled Galactic Empire.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies Formation of the Alliance Remnant Following the defeat at Caamas, Stazi's Core Fleet forms the foundation of the Galactic Alliance Remnant. Numerous other surviving Alliance warships and commanders linked up with Stazi, blostering his forces considerably. As the highest authority in the fleet, Admiral Stazi was involved in every aspect of his fleet's operations. From the bridge of his flagship, the ''Scythe''-class battle cruiser ''Indomitable'', Stazi ensured that the beings serving under him abided by Galactic Alliance laws and military codes, treating situations in the belief that the Galactic Alliance would one day regain power and restore democracy to the galaxy. Former triumvir Gial Gahan covertly aids the Alliance Remnant, using his postion on Dac to provide the Alliance with fresh recruits, weapons, supplies, and bacta. Deep space stations, such as the Black Redoubt, were assembled to serve as repair facilities and as a haven for Alliance forces. Deprived of any visable support from former Alliance member worlds absorbed by the new Empire, the Alliance Remnant fleet adopted tactical strategy similar to the one operated by Admiral Ackbar and the Rebel Alliance Fleet nearly 130 years prior during the Galactic Civil War. Hit and run operations, covert operations, and starship aquisition become the Alliance's top priorities. Given the complexities of running a major space-going navy without a safe home port, the Alliance focuses much of it's efforts on securing badly needed supplies to keep the fleet running at peak efficency. Commando raids on supply depots, as well as a fleet supply train including repair ships, tankers, and bulk freighters, ensure that the GA Remnant's forces do not lack anything that affects their combatreadiness. Considerable Imperial forces are deployed to track down the Alliance fleet, including Outer Rim Third Fleet under the overall command of Darth Azard. Diplomatic overtures As the galaxy fell under the increasing control of Darth Krayt, both the remnants of the Galactic Alliance and Fel's Empire-in-exile realized that they were competing for the same equally scare resources. In 137 ABY Roan Fel approached the Galactic Alliance Remnant with talk of a military alliance against Krayt's forces. Admiral Stazi chose to represent the Alliance directly, traveling to the Wheel to meet with Fel's representative Captain Mingo Bovark.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies Stazi was initially distrustful of Captain Bovark, as well as dismissive of the value of an alliance with Fel. The revelation that Fel's forces held Bastion was enough to convince Stazi of discussing an alliance, given the strategic value of the world and it's status as one of the galaxy's best defended fortress worlds. The talks never finished, as Sith assassin Jor Tolin and Imperial agent Morrigan Corde sabotaged the meeting. Using C.O.L.D technology, the Imperial agents made it appear that Bovark's shuttle opened fire on Admiral Stazi's ''Crix''-class diplomatic shuttle. As Galactic Alliance Intelligence agents faced off with Imperial Knights, Wheel administrator Pol Temm ordered the Imperials to leave the wheel, as it appeared that their shuttle was the first to open fire. Both sides returned to their respective ships without having acchieved any real progress towards forming a united front against the Sith.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies Victory at Mon Calamari The Alliance scored a major victory at the Battle of Mon Calamari. Despite what appeared to be a trap set by Admiral Dru Valan, Alliance forceswere able to inflict heavy damaged on the Outer Rim Third Fleet, steal the Advanced Star Destroyer Imperious, and inflict crippling damage on the Mon Calamari Shipyards. Strategically, this action deprived the Sith Empire of a major shipyard and a significant source of new starship construction. However, the Sith didn't accept the theft of their most powerful ship well. Darth Krayt led a party of Sith Lords and stormtroopers to the Mon Calamari Council, and declared that ten percent of the Mon Calamari would be executed for their support of Admiral Stazi and the rest would be placed in work camps. Because the Mon Calamari had been longtime supporters of the Galactic Alliance, many of Stazi's officers urged their commanding officer to take the entire fleet back to Dac. However, Stazi realized that his forces could not afford to be tied up defending Mon Calamari, as mobility was his fleet's best asset. The Imperious was inoperative, as Alliance technicians worked to bring the ship's weapon systems on. Unknown to the Alliance, the Imperious had been sabotaged by Imperial Knights before the battle of Mon Calamari to prevent it's use by the Sith. However, after rescuing several downed Rogue Squadron pilots on Dac, Imperial Knight Sigel Dare revealed how to disarm the bombs on the Imperious. Impressed by their actions, Stazi agreed to reopen negotiations with Fel's forces for coalition against the Sith.Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon Joint Operations with Fel Following the death of Darth Krayt, Admiral Stazi led a large fleet of Alliance warships in a joint naval operation with forces loyal to deposed emperor Roan Fel. It fell to Admiral Stazi to hold the military alliance together, as well as ensure that his new allies did not lower themselves to use the tactics employed by Sith-Imperial forces. Government and Politics As a military resistance movement, the ultimate authority in the Galactic Alliance Remnant lay in it's Supreme Commander, Gar Stazi. However, Stazi ensured that those serving in the Galactic Alliance Remnant fleet observed all prior military codes and Galactic Alliance laws, as laid down in the Galactic Alliance Common Charter. All members of the GA Remnant, from Admiral Stazi to the newest recruit, carried out their duties in the belief that they would be able to restore the Galactic Alliance government and return the galaxy to democractic rule. Society and Culture The Galactic Alliance Remnant had personnel from virtually every species in the galaxy, including beings from worlds that were not part of the Galactic Alliance. The largest single group in the GA Remnant was humans, though the majority of Alliance personnel were non-human. Mon Calamarians also had significant numbers in Alliance uniform, with the species posessing an even greater number of recruits following the genocide on Dac carried out by the Sith. Other species, including Bothans, Weequays, Klatooinians, Dugs, Duros, Ithorians, and Sullustans were also found in Alliance ranks as well. Military The basis of the Galactic Alliance Remnant military is the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Following the fighting withdrawal from Caamas, numerous other Alliance units and individual warships joined up with Stazi's forces. The main warship of Alliance forces continued to be the [[Scythe-class main battle cruiser|''Scythe-class battle cruiser]]. These impressive battle cruisers were backed up by numerous large escorts, frigates, and various support ships. The CF9 Crossfire was the Alliance's primary space superiority fighter. The Alliance also posessed numerous elite fighter groups, including the famous Rogue Squadron. Following the capture of the Advanced Star Destroyer prototype, the newly rechristened Alliance became the fleet's flagship and command ship of Admiral Stazi. While the majority of the Galactic Alliance Army was absorbed in the Imperial Army or disbanded following the surrender of the Triumvirate, army units attached to the Core Fleet become the basis of the GA Remnant's ground forces. The majority of these personnel form Galactic Alliance Commando or GAC teams. These units are vary from ad hoc teams formed for a specific mission to specialized units like the Venom Assault Squads. Capital ships *''Scythe''-class battle cruiser *''Imperious''-class Star Destroyer *''ShaShore''-class frigate *''Tri-Scythe''-class frigate *''Sabertooth''-class assault/rescue vessel Support craft *''Spinward''-class fleet tender *YZ-2500 heavy transport *RC-2 Twilight scoutship *bulk freighter Transports/Shuttles *''Crix''-class armored shuttle *YT-2400 light freighter *MT Dropship Starfighters *CF9 Crossfire starfighter *BB-2 Starfire fighter-bomber *I4 Ionizer starfighter *Jumpstar HPF starfighter Elite Starfighter Units *Rogue Squadron *Farsight Squadron *Fireblue Squadron *Phantom Squadron *Twisted Star Squadron Elite Commando Units *Womp Rats *MCR Teams *Venom Assault Squads Known Bases *Black Redoubt Behind the scenes During a recent online chat conducted by TheForce.Net, Jan Duursema was asked several questions regarding the Galactic Alliance Remnant. One chat participant asked "Who are they", to which Duursema replied, "Galactic Alliance Core Forces? We'll see more of them later on." During the same online chat, another participant asked "I would presume GACF is the 'remnant' of the Galactic Alliance... the rebels of the day? :D". Ms. Duursema then replied "like that." Randy Stradley recently confirmed in a thread on the Jedi Council Forums that the GACF has several other ships designed by Sean Cooke: "Sean has designed a very cool looking main battle cruiser for the Legacy Era Galactic Alliance, and is in the process of designing a fleet of smaller support craft, missile cruisers, and the like. You'll be seeing the first of the GA craft in Legacy #8, And then more and more of them after that." Appearances *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade'' Sources *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide Notes and references Category:Galactic Alliance military units Category:Resistance groups de:Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz es:Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica